Calhoun's Turn
by Genius-626
Summary: "Can we stop spinning?" Felix said, eyes still glued to hers. "I'm getting a little dizzy." Calhoun smiled wide. "I haven't moved a muscle, short stack." Felix/Calhoun proposal fluff, obviously. Cover image by me :D


**A/N: Hey Wreck-it Ralph fans, thought I'd add a fluffy one-shot tonight just for the heck of it. I'm exploring the idea of a different kind of proposal for Felix/Calhoun fans. Tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

Calhoun's Turn

The racers were on fire tonight!

Literally!

Candlehead had set off a cherry bomb—not an unusual occurrence—but for some reason, this cherry was packing more explosives than usual. A few of the racers had crashed into each other because of the explosion and their cookie wheels were set aflame, melting their chocolate coated cars and burning the cake of the race track.

Luckily, Vanellope had invited some friends to watch the race, two heroes from other games plus one bad guy. So while she was unaware of the crash, they rushed over to help.

Calhoun and Ralph rescued all of the Sugar Rush kids from the flames. Felix made sure they stood back as Ralph began taking fistfuls of cake and slamming them onto the fire, effectively snuffing it out. Though the racers were happy that the fire was out, they still could not ignore the fact that their cars were totaled. That's when Felix took out his hammer and said his famous line.

"I can fix it." He said with a reassuring smile.

Calhoun looked over to him then, a private smile on her lips. Though the hammer was substantially the reason he was such a good handyman, she loved his humble demeanor; the sheer joy he had when helping someone in need. It was one of the things that made him a true hero. Just one of the things that she admired so much about him.

Before she knew it, the carts were all fixed and the smiles on the racer's faces were ecstatic.

"Another job well done, buddy." Ralph said to Felix.

"Why, thank you, Ralph." Felix replied, tipping his hat a bit. "And might I add that you didn't do too bad yourself."

"Too bad?" Calhoun cut in. "He pounded the living daylights out of that fire!" She stopped herself from saying _I'd like to see you try that, _because although she'd just be teasing the handyman, he'd probably go try it and hurt himself.

"What I miss? What fire?"

They all turned around to see that Vanellope had driven up and was now standing on the hood of her cart, goggles still fitted over her eyes. "Wait, fire? I didn't even know that was possible in this game!"

…

After they had a second race to finalize a fair avatar pic, free of explosions, the gang went off to Tappers and DDR to celebrate another one of Vanellope's victories as well as the good deeds done by their spontaneous volunteer fire department.

While Ralph, Vanellope and Felix were off on the dance floor doing whatever they knew how to do, Calhoun stood aside and watched. She'd never been too keen about dancing, but something told her she'd have to get used to it. Watching her friends, especially Felix, dancing and singing to the music, she almost felt obliged to join them and try to find the fun in it. Almost.

She wasn't standing alone for too long before Felix slipped away to go talk to her. The music was still a bit loud where she was, so her decided to stand on one of the tables to be a bit closer to her hearing range.

"Anything the matter, Tammy?" Felix asked. He'd started calling her that the minute she'd told him her first name, though he did have the decency to only use the nickname when in private, which she was thankful for, (especially in front of her troops).

"Nothing, really. I've just never danced before." She spoke the truth. Not even in her synthesized memories had she danced with Brad. Especially not to this J-Pop style music.

Felix wasn't surprised, though he wisely chose not to voice the thought. What he was surprised with was that they hadn't gone dancing yet in the few months they'd been seeing each other. "Well, maybe it's best you try. If you don't like it, we'll go someplace else, Ok?"

He waited for her confirmation, which was a nod. He beamed. "Then come on!" He hopped down from the table and took his sergeant's hand, promptly leading her to the dance floor. He wasn't exactly being assertive, but she could tell that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. She rolled her eyes and accepted her fate as they stepped onto the colorful, flashing, arrow ridden checkered dance floor.

As if he could read her mind about not knowing where to begin, he demonstrated for her, making his movements almost robotic and oh so 8-bit, just for starters. "See, easy. Now you try."

Ralph and Vanellope glanced over and saw Felix trying to teach the sergeant a move or two and decided to help out. Within a few minutes, they were all doing the same dance, starting a trend across the entire floor.

Calhoun glanced down at Felix. She was actually enjoying herself.

Then the slow song started.

"Ick! A love song!" Vanellope said. "I'm not dancing to _this_. Come on, Ralphie, let's go see if this game has any candy!"

"Don't you get enough candy in your own game?" Ralph half protested, shifting his gave to Felix and Calhoun for a moment before shrugging and being pulled along by the nine year old.

"Don't you know the first rule about being a kid? There's _never_ enough candy!"

Once Ralph and Vanellope were out of sight, Felix looked up at Calhoun, blushing. He had no real clue how slow dancing with her would work, but he decided he'd ask anyway.

"May I have this dance, Milady?"

Calhoun felt her face grow hot for a moment, looking around before realizing that it didn't mattered if anyone else saw what would mostly likely turn out looking ridiculous. Nobody else mattered but him.

She answered by way of lifting him to her level, one arm secured around his waist while the other took his hand. She regrettably still had her gloves on, and upon further investigation she realized, so did he. She'd have to rectify that eventually, wanting now more than ever to feel the skin on his hands in hers.

His feet were dangling, which would have made him nervous if it hadn't been for the fact that he'd already lost himself in her eyes. They were a light blue, similar to his, though at times, they seemed a bit out of place. She was a soldier through and through, programmed to be a ruthless, Cybug killing machine, but deep down in the very depths of her code, she was a soft, gentle, loving person. Her eyes were the windows that allowed him see her for who she really was.

"Can we stop spinning?" Felix said, eyes still glued to hers. "I'm getting a little dizzy."

Calhoun smiled wide. "I haven't moved a muscle, short stack."

Taking a moment to think, he tried to clear his mind. He glanced down. "Must be the elevation making me lightheaded, I suppose."

She shook her head and stifled a laugh. Joking about his own height, what a dork. What an adorable, modest, heroic, selfless, wonderful dork. He chuckled himself, making it impossible for Calhoun not to want to kiss him. So she did. She lingering a bit, wanting him good and blushing. Pulling away, she got just that.

"This is a little…silly." Calhoun said after a silent moment.

"What? Standing in the middle of a dance floor with a partner four feet too small?"

She smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Felix sighed. "Neither would I."

…

Early that morning, the gang was ready to split up to their respective games and prepare for the Saturday morning crowd. Vanellope and Ralph had their normal name calling session before the little girl could part ways satisfied. Felix was about to go ahead with Ralph when Calhoun stopped him. She nodded to Ralph. "He'll catch up."

Ralph shrugged and left, leaving Felix and Calhoun in a nearly empty Game Central Station.

"Felix." She knelt down, eyes to the ground for a moment, gathering her thoughts. He waited patiently, honestly wanting to hear what she had to say. Seeing that attentiveness in his eyes gave her more confidence then she'd ever felt before. Looking down again, she fidgeted with her gloves.

"Thank you." She finally said.

"For what?" Felix asked.

"For teaching me to dance." She shrugged, pulling off one glove. "For being yourself all the time. For…" she paused, taking off the other glove and folding her hands together. "For…" she looked up into his eyes again and took his hands in hers. "For showing me how to love again."

Felix had not expected this, but was grateful of her words; amazed that she felt comfortable enough to say them. Looking down to their fingers entwined, he immediately felt the need to rid himself of the barrier between their hands, which were his own gloves. He pulled them off and stuffed them in his back pocket, claiming her hands once more. She then brought one to his face, both reveling in the touch, and brought his lips to hers in a slow kiss.

She pulled away, the look on her face completely serious now. "Felix…"

"Yes?" he answered, forehead resting on hers.

Calhoun paused, needing to ask him, but unknowing of what his reaction to her question would be. But she had to say it. "Marry me?"

Felix was slightly taken aback. He pulled back to see her face. Instead of the look of confusion she'd expected, his face portrayed absolute awe.

"You…you'd really want that?" He said tentatively, his voice almost a whisper.

"Yes. Yes, of course. What, do you think I'd just throw that out there for the fun of it?"

He smiled at the comment. Honestly, he'd thought about proposing, but was unaware of how she felt about marriage, having been told about her last wedding. And even though he'd wanted to propose, he wouldn't change this moment for the world.

He took her face in his hands. "Yes, Tamora Jean Calhoun. It'll make me the happiest man in the world to be your husband."

**Too much cheese? Too sweet? Not sweet enough? Did you like how Calhoun proposed? Praise, flame, or ignore the review box to your heart's content. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
